Just for One Night
by Family - Fall and Feel
Summary: Hanya untuk satu malam ... Biarlah mereka melepas semua rasa sakit dan melebur diri jadi satu. Biarlah mereka melupakan status mereka untuk sesaat saja. Karena esok hari tak akan sama lagi. Karena, cinta mereka ini salah ... Semuanya sejak awal tidak benar. Untuk Sasosaku "Family: Fall and Feel" event. Warning inside. EDITED


**15/07/2013**

**Fic ini diedit abis2an ( menghapus lebih dari setengah konten dan menggantinya dengan yang baru ) karena ternyata adegan yang sebelumnya muncul dalam fic ini adalah lemon eksplisit―yang berarti melanggar peraturan event. Jadi, saya minta maaf sebesar2nya atas ketidaknyamanan ini. jika anda ingin membaca versi aslinya, silahkan kunjungi profil **n4na** di fanfiction. Sekali lagi, hontou ni gomennasai =_= /pundung**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Naruto's Masashi Kishimoto's. I aint gain any profit from making this fic.

_Sebuah fic sederhana yang didedikasikan untuk event SasoSaku "Family: Fall and Feel" dengan tema __**Achilless Heel**__. Semoga dapat menghibur dan dapat membantu minna-san sekalian jika mengalami kesulitan. Ayuk join eventnya, ufufufu ^p^ #promosidia_

**Warning**: Typos, alur maju mundur yang ( mungkin ) bikin bingung ( maaf authornya ini labil emang ), akan sangat dipastikan kalo ini OOC. Setting AU. M for lemon yang diusahakan dibuat seimplisit mungkin. **Incest** dan mungkin ini PWP. Jadi, bacalah fic ini habis berbuka puasa ya _

Happy reading! ^^

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, langit menumpahkan tangisnya. Membasahi bumi dengan butir air yang jatuh tanpa henti. Membawa serta angin yang berhembus kencang, memainkan helai daun yang tetap kukuh bertahan pada ranting rapuh. Suara petir saling beradu dengan amukan angin.

Membuat malam itu terasa begitu dingin dan mencekam, memaksa para penghuni bumi untuk tetap tinggal dalam tempat perlindungan masing-masing. Menghantarkan hawa menusuk kulit bagi mereka yang tak mengenakan kain lebih pada tubuhnya. Membasahi siapapun yang kurang beruntung malam itu hingga kuyup.

Namun hawa dingin menusuk itu tak sanggup membuat sepasang anak manusia yang tengah bergulat di atas tempat tidur merasa kedinginan. Padahal _AC_ yang dipasang diruangan yang mereka tempati tengah menyala dan diatur dalam suhu yang paling rendah.

Suara kecapan bibir dan helaan nafas beradu di balik selimut tebal berwarna merah marun. Beberapa helaian merah muda terlihat sedikit di ujung selimut. Dalam satu gerakan, selimut itu tersingkap dan menampakkan sesosok pemuda dan gadis yang sama-sama bermandikan peluh.

Lalu dalam satu gerakan, si lelaki menyatukan tubuhnya pada gadis di bawahnya―nafasnya memburu, terasa berat dan putus-putus. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada si gadis bersurai merah muda kala suara jeritan mengisi udara. Dalam satu sentakan, dinding pertahanan si gadis rubuh sudah.

Meninggalkan jejak noktah berwarna merah pucat di atas sprai berwarna salju.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Just for One Night**_

* * *

.

.

.

Dia adalah Akasuna Sasori. Putera sulung dari Akasuna Hizashi dan Akasuna Mebuki. Sang pewaris perusahaan Akasuna yang terkenal se-Jepang.

Hidup bergelimang harta tentu membuat Sasori merasa bahagia―itulah pemikiran orang-orang ketika mendengar nama akasuna yang berdampingan dengan namanya. Namun tidak, harta tak mampu membuatnya bahagia. Nyatanya sampai sekarang ia tak dapat merasakan apa itu 'kebahagiaan' yang sesungguhnya.

Sampai ia menyadari, bahwa benih cinta tumbuh di antara ia dan adik kandungnya, Akasuna Sakura.

Ia dan Sakura berbeda umur lumayan jauh―delapan tahun jika dihitung. Namun hal itu tak cukup untuk membendung rasa cinta yang ia rasakan kepada sang adik. Meskipun rasa cinta antar saudara adalah hal yang tabu dan tak layak, namun ia tetap teguh menjaga benih itu. Toh meskipun ia berusaha untuk menghapus rasa itu pada awalnya, ia ternyata sudah jatuh terlalu dalam dan tak dapat kembali lagi ke permukaan yang bernama kebiadaban.

Benih yang tak sengaja tertanam itu, kini berkembang dan tumbuh dengan begitu subur.

Semuanya berawal ketika ia berumur delapan belas tahun―saat itu Sakura telah berumur dua belas tahun. Disaat pertama kali ia merasakan gejolak yang aneh saat tanpa sengaja ia melihat Sakura tengah berdiri tanpa busana di kamar tidurnya―saat gadis itu tengah berganti baju. Awalnya ia kira gejolak itu ia rasakan karena hormon remajanya yang masih kurang stabil.

Tapi nyatanya, sejak saat itu ia tak pernah berhenti menatap Sakura.

Ia mulai memberikan perhatian lebih kepada Sakura. Memperlakukan sang adik layaknya kekasih―dengan mengecup bibir mungil adiknya kala tak ada orang dewasa yang melihat. Sakura sendiri tak keberatan. Gadis itu malah turut membalas ciuman sang kakak―memberikan ciuman polos yang tanpa gadis itu ketahui, membuat cinta Sasori terhadapnya semakin besar.

Lalu, benih itu semakin tumbuh subur. Sampai benihnya turut tersebar dalam hati Sakura. Gadis itu mulai merasakan gejolak yang sama kepada sang kakak. Jantungnya berdebar cepat tiap kali ia melihat senyuman yang diberikan Sasori hanya untuknya. Wajahnya memanas saat Sasori memeluknya dengan penuh cinta.

Tubuhnya terasa terbakar tiap kali Sasori mengecup bibirnya.

Sampai gejolak itu tak tertahankan lagi dan Sakura mengungkapkannya kepada sang kakak di malam Sasori menginjak umur kedua puluh tiga tahun―saat itu Sakura berumur lima belas tahun. Sakura memejamkan matanya erat karena takut akan menerima penolakan dari Sasori.

Namun nyatanya tidak. Lelaki itu memeluknya erat dan mengecup bibirnya dengan begitu lembut. Menggumamkan dua kata pada daun telinganya, menyebabkan setetes air mata kebahagiaan jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Diam-diam mereka menjalin cinta. Bersikap seperti kakak dan adik di depan orang-orang, dan sebagai sepasang kekasih kala tak ada yang tahu. Karena cinta mereka tak akan bisa diterima orang-orang. Cinta antar saudara tak dapat dilayakkan.

Tabu kata mereka.

Persetan, mereka tidak mengerti karena tak pernah merasakannya!

Hubungan mereka semakin mendalam, namun keduanya tak ingin melewati batas. Mereka tahu, kalau sampai melewati batas, maka semuanya akan berakhir. Semuanya tak akan sama seperti dulu lagi. Karena itu mereka tetap menjaga diri, walau kadang nafsu tak terkendali saat bibir saling beradu. Menghela nafas kecewa karena keinginan tak dapat terkabul. Namun tak apa, asal mereka saling memiliki maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Namun kata 'tak apa' dan 'semua akan baik-baik saja' itu lenyap tak tersisa kala kabar buruk itu sampai ke telinga mereka tiga bulan yang lalu.

.

Malam itu mereka makan malam seperti biasa. Tapi tak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, orangtua mereka yang super sibuk kini menyempatkan diri bergabung bersama mereka di atas meja makan. Bercengkerama seakan mereka tak pernah berjumpa sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Melepaskan rindu satu sama lain dan berbagi tawa bersama.

Malam itu Ayah dan Ibu mereka tersenyum. Mereka pun sama. Namun senyum mereka memudar kala sebuah pengumuman keluar dari bibir sang ayah, menghentikan gelak tawa yang sempat mengudara.

"Tiga bulan dari sekarang, Sasori akan menikah dengan Uzumaki Karin."

Mereka tak bisa membantah.

Kata ayah mereka, Sasori telah dijodohkan dengan Karin sejak lelaki itu tepat berusia enam tahun―saat Karin masih berada di dalam perut Ibunya. Yang itu berarti gadis itu lebih tua sekitar dua tahun dari Sakura. Sakura terkejut bukan main saat mendengarnya.

Hatinya seperti teriris-iris. Perih, begitu menyakitkan. Pada akhirnya, setelah itu tak ada yang berbicara lagi dan makam malam menjadi begitu kaku dan hening.

Malam itu, semuanya berubah.

Sasori dan Sakura tak pernah berbicara setelah itu. Sakura sibuk dengan sekolah, sementara Sasori harus mengurus segala tetek bengek pernikahannya yang akan dilaksanakan tiga bulan dari sekarang. Tak ada ciuman lagi, tak berbagi kehangatan seperti yang mereka lakukan dulu. Keduanya terlalu sibuk untuk menjauhkan diri masing-masing dan memendam rasa sakit dan terluka yang merongrong jiwa mereka.

Mencoba untuk sebentar saja, hidup menghindari kenyataan.

Namun nyatanya dinding yang sengaja dibangun diantara mereka berdua runtuh malam ini. Saat Sakura datang ke kamar Sasori―hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan sejak tiga bulan lalu. Ketika Sakura mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan mendoakan kebahagiaan Sasori. Saat air mata jatuh membasahi wajahnya yang cantik …

Untuk terakhir kalinya, Sakura mengucapkan dua kata tabu yang menghancurkan keteguhan hati Sasori yang tak berpondasi kuat.

Tanpa bisa ia kendalikan, ia mengejar Sakura yang telah pergi meninggalkannya dalam keterkejutan lima menit sebelumnya. Mengetuk―tidak, menggedor pintu kamar si gadis merah muda yang tengah menangis di baliknya. Membuka kuncian pintu itu dengan kunci cadangan yang berada padanya. lalu mencium bibir yang begitu ia rindukan detik itu juga.

Malam ini, garis yang selalu mereka hindari telah mereka lewati batasnya …

.

Sasori menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Ia langsung melumat bibir Sakura sembari melepaskan celananya yang sudah terasa sesak sedaritadi. Gerakannya terhenti saat ia merasakan tangan mungil Sakura menyentuh tangannya, mengisyaratkan ia untuk menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia pun menurut.

Tangan mungil itu melepaskan lilitan ikat pinggangnya, disusul kemudian oleh celananya yang menyentuh lantai. Gerakan tangan itu semakin tergesa, ciuman mereka semakin panas dan liar. Kasar, dan menuntut. Saat itu Sasori tahu Sakura telah siap dan ia tak akan menunda lebih lama lagi.

Akhirnya _boxers_ yang ia kenakan tertanggal. Ia menendang kain itu asal ke sudut ranjang dan mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya hingga selimut yang sebelumnya membungkus tubuh mereka tersingkap. Sepertinya mereka tak perlu selimut malam ini.

Wajah Sakura kontan memerah ketika untuk pertama kalinya selama enam belas tahun ia hidup di dunia, ia melihat kejantanan pria secara langsung di depan matanya. Ia menelan ludahnya gugup ketika melihat ukuran sang kakak yang memang besar. Melihat pemandangan indah di depannya membuat nafas Sakura tercekat hingga ia kesulitan untuk menarik nafas.

Entah sejak kapan udara di sekitar mereka terasa begitu panas. Suara rinai hujan dan petir yang menyambar seperti teredam oleh suara deru nafas sepasang anak manusia yang saling berpandangan. Memastikan kalau mereka benar-benar ingin melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Walau mundur pun mereka pasti tak kan bisa karena mereka sudah jatuh sejauh ini.

Sakura kembali menelan ludahnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Rasanya begitu sakit kala mengingat apa yang ia lakukan sebenarnya salah, tabu, tercela … Namun ia sudah tak bisa mundur lagi. Ia tak bisa menghindar lagi.

Menghindar dari rasa cinta yang bergejolak sejak lama dalam lubuk hatinya.

Karena itu ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulutnya. Menyuarakan isi hatinya yang paling dalam.

"_Nii-san_, lakukanlah …"

Suara lirih Sakura memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Dada Sasori terasa begitu nyeri ketika melihat kesedihan nampak jelas di sana. Namun gadis itu tegar, begitu juga dengannya. Karena mereka tahu, mereka akan jatuh bersama-sama dan semuanya sudah tak dapat dihentikan lagi.

"Saat aku melakukannya … panggil namaku, Sakura … Untuk malam ini saja … panggillah namaku …"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, pelan. Ia lalu melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sasori dan membawa tubuh mereka untuk saling bersentuhan. Memeluknya erat dan membisikkan nama lelaki itu pada telinganya dengan suara parau.

Rasanya dadanya kini dihujam oleh seribu jarum.

"Sasori …"

Tubuh Sasori seakan tersengat dengan listrik jutaan _volt_ saat itu juga.

Sasori memposisikan kejantanannya pada kewanitaan Sakura yang telah membengkak dan berkedut basah. Tanpa perlu menahan diri lagi, ia pun memasukkan dirinya ke dalam tubuh Sakura. Merobek selaput yang memisahkan tubuh mereka.

Sakura menjerit kesakitan sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasori. Lelaki itu balas memeluk Sakura dengan sama eratnya. Menyatukan tubuh mereka serapat mungkin hingga tak ada celah setitikpun diantara mereka.

Sasori menyandarkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher dan bahu Sakura dan mendesah pelan ketika merasakan kejantanannya di jepit rapat-rapat oleh dinding kewanitaan Sakura.

Saat itu, setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Sakura.

Sasori terdiam, menunggu Sakura menyesuaikan diri dengannya. Menunggu hingga Sakura memintanya untuk melanjutkan … Namun Sakura tak bergeming. Ia tetap diam tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Bingung, Sasori memutuskan untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati Sakura tengah menahan isakannya. Kedua pipi ranum gadis itu basah karena air mata.

Sasori sontak memundurkan dirinya. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat tangan mungil Sakura menahan tubuhnya―seakan memintanya untuk tetap seperti tadi. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Jangan, Sasori … Jangan pergi … Jangan melepaskan dirimu dariku …" bisik Sakura dengan suara yang tercekat.

Sasori memejamkan matanya erat. Menahan sesuatu yang basah untuk ikut jatuh bersamaan dengan emosinya yang campur aduk. Ia kembali merapatkan tubuhnya, menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan suara desahan yang terhenti ditenggorokan sementara suara isakan Sakura makin terdengar jelas.

Dengan jemarinya, ia menghapus air mata itu dari sisi wajah Sakura dengan amat lembut. Kedua mata itu berkaca-kaca. Berkilau karena air mata―memantulkan bayangan dirinya di kedalaman _viridian_ yang menghanyutkan. Tanpa sadar, air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Jemari Sakura menjangkau tulang pipinya, lalu membelai lembut kulitnya yang basah. Suara tawa yang tercekat terdengar bersamaan dengan suara tetesan air hujan yang menghantam kaca jendela.

"Kenapa menangis, Sasori? Seharusnya malam ini kita bahagia …"

Tangisannya pecah.

Ia memeluk Sakura dengan begitu erat. Membenamkan wajahnya pada sisi leher gadis―ralat―wanita di bawah tubuhnya dan menumpahkan tangisnya di sana. Merutuki nasibnya yang begitu menyedihkan. Menangisi kelemahannya karena tak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk memperjuangkan cintanya.

Walaupun ia tahu, cinta itu adalah cinta yang salah.

Sakura mengusap pucuk kepala Sasori dengan penuh sayang. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, berusaha menahan air mata yang telah siap turun dari pelupuk matanya. Ia tak boleh lemah, ia harus tegar … Kalau tidak, Sasori akan hancur begitu juga dengan dirinya.

Mereka tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Sakura dengan lembut mengangkat kepala Sasori. Ia menarik wajah tampan kakaknya dan menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah Sasori dengan bibirnya. Gerakannya kaku dan tak berpengalaman, namun dapat menenangkan gejolak yang Sasori rasakan. Sasori memeluk Sakura semakin erat.

Seakan takut mereka akan terpisahkan sebentar lagi.

"Sasori … Lakukanlah. Sebelum malam berakhir dan kita tak dapat seperti ini lagi. Setidaknya, ini untuk yang pertama dan terakhir …" bisik Sakura sembari mengusap wajah Sasori dengan penuh sayang. Kedua manik sewarna dedaunan itu bersinar dengan penuh kehangatan.

Sasori terdiam, lama … Namun pada akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan ia mulai bergerak, melanjutkan proses penyatuan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

Suara desahan mereka saling bersahutan mengisi ruangan yang menjadi saksi bisu cinta terlarang mereka. Saling membisikkan kata cinta yang tabu untuk keduanya. Mendesahkan nama masing-masing dengan penuh gairah yang salah. Peluh dan air mata turut bercampur dalam proses penyatuan.

Saling meraih, mencengkeram tubuh pasangan mereka kala mereka semakin mendekati puncak. Menggapai-gapai seperti orang tersesat. Meredam rasa perih tak terkira yang menghancurkan hati mereka dengan cinta yang hanya bisa mereka rasakan dalam semalam.

Karena esok, mereka akan kembali menjadi kakak dan adik. Karena esok, mereka tak bisa diam-diam mengumbar rasa sayang seperti sebelumnya. Karena besok mereka akan berpisah dan terikat dengan orang lain.

Karena esok, Sasori akan menikah. Dengan gadis pilihan sang ayah. Sebuah pernikahan yang telah direncakan sejak dahulu tanpa persetujuan sang sulung. Untuk kemajuan perusahaan, katanya. Suatu hal yang cukup kolot di abad dua puluh satu.

Namun mereka tak dapat berbuat banyak. Karena cinta yang mereka rasakan jugalah salah, kotor, tak layak. Mereka tak punya hak untuk menyuarakan keinginan. Mereka tak punya hak untuk membantah.

Kenapa mereka tak dilahirkan sebagai perempuan dan lelaki yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah? Semuanya tak akan serumit dan menyakitkan ini kalau saja mereka bukanlah kakak dan adik.

Suara jeritan dan geraman kasar terdengar bersamaan dengan puncak yang akhirnya mereka capai bersama. Tubuh mereka kini basah dan lengket karena keringat dan cairan yang menyatu. Nafas mereka terengah―baik Sasori dan Sakura.

Mereka saling berpandangan. Lama. Seakan pandangan mereka itu untuk menguatkan hati masing-masing yang terluka, namun bibir mereka sama-sama membentuk senyuman. Sama-sama menggumamkan dua kata yang sampai sekarang, secara ajaib dapat menguatkan hati mereka yang telah hancur karena terlalu rapuh.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Tak lama kedua pasang bola mata berbeda warna itu terpejam. Masuk ke dalam alam mimpi dalam dekapan masing-masing. Sama-sama memahatkan senyum pada wajah walau air mata mengkhianati―jatuh tanpa bisa ditahan membasahi pipi yang telah basah sedaritadi.

Saling berpelukan dalam tidur. Karena hanya malam ini saja mereka dapat bersama. Karena esok hari takdir akan kembali mempermainkan mereka entah sampai kapan.

Pada pagi hari … Kala mentari belum sepenuhnya keluar dari peraduan … Sasori telah membuka matanya terlebih dahulu. Ia terdiam cukup lama di atas tempat tidur. Kedua biji matanya tertuju pada sosok yang tengah tertidur di sisinya, merekam pemandangan di depannya untuk yang terakhir kali. Lalu menyimpannya selamanya dalam sudut terpencil di dalam kepalanya.

Sasori memajukan wajahnya perlahan setelah sekian lama terdiam dalam lamunannya. Ia mengecup pipi Sakura, menyesap rasa manis yang ia bisa rasakan untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan sensasi memabukkan yang tak kan mungkin ia dapat rasakan lagi.

Sasori dengan agak enggan melepaskan bibirnya dari kulit putih pucat Sakura. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada daun telinga Sakura, lalu membisikkan dua kata itu sebagai kata-kata perpisahan darinya. Mengabaikan rasa perih yang menyerang tiap sudut hatinya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dadanya berdenyut sakit. Sangat. Ia tak ingin berpisah dari Sakura, ia amatlah mencintai wanita yang adalah adiknya sendiri …

Namun ia tak bisa berbuat apapun. Ia lemah … Ia salah …

Sasori memungut pakaiannya yang berserakan di atas lantai, lalu mengenakannya dengan gerakan yang tidak terburu-buru. Sebelum ia beranjak dari sana, ia menatap punggung yang bergerak naik turun dengan teratur di depannya.

Tanpa menyadari sepasang manik _viridian_ itu telah terbuka dengan sempurna. Air mata membasahi wajah yang sebelumnya kering. Kedua tangan kurus milik si wanita menutup mulutnya untuk mencegah suara isakan terdengar oleh pria yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Sasori perlahan membuka pintu yang sempat terkunci. Ia sejenak berdiri di depan pintu, sebelum akhirnya dengan satu helaan nafas berat, ia keluar dari sana dan menutup pintu itu perlahan―sangat pelan hingga tak dapat menimbulkan suara.

Dan saat itu juga suara isakan Sakura pecah. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia merapatkan kedua lututnya yang terlipat pada keningnya dan membenamkan kepalanya pada pahanya sambil menumpahkan tangis yang tak terbendung lagi.

Aku mencintaimu …

Sementara tubuh Sasori kini merosot hingga jatuh ke atas lantai beralaskan karpet berwarna merah marun. Lelaki itu menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan dan membiarkan air mata jatuh membasahi wajahnya. Suara isakannya tak lama terdengar memenuhi udara kosong.

.

.

Aku mencintaimu …

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

.

.

.

**A/N**: jengjeng! Hayoo yang baca ini bacanya pas uda pada buka belom? AwA

Ayuuk minna-san, ikutan eventnya juga yuk! Untuk lebih jelasnya bisa cek bio profil ini. kalo mau tanya-tanya bisa kirim PM ke sini ato ke panitianya juga boleh ( silahkan cek fave list akun ini ^p^ ) ato belom join grup Sasosaku di FB? Mari search _**Sasosaku, Flaming Cherry Blossom**_. Dijamin cepet kok konfirmasinya :3

Semoga fiksi ini dapat membantu minna-san untuk mendalami tema **Achilless Heel** yang emang khusus buat fic family genre sedih2 macem tragedy dan angst gitu XD ( yg bikin fic ini hidupnya jg angsty kok #krik ) sampai jumpa di tanggal 18 nanti!

Salam,

Panitia paling ganteng /muntahberjamaah/


End file.
